Gears of War: Hollow
Gears of War: Hollow is a story arc of the Gears of War Comic Series. The series is set between the games Gears of War and Gears of War 2. It is scripted by Joshua Ortega and illustrated by Liam Sharp. Hollow Story Arc The Hollow story arc is set after the events of Gears of War and the Evacuation of North Gate but before the events of Gears of War 2, it takes place roughly 3–4 months after the Lightmass Bombing at Timgad. Part One Sera is completely devastated and only a couple of Gears are still alive. Leading the quest for survival is the mythical Marcus Fenix who is still a reference for rookies and a hero among veteran Gears. After finding one single Gear in a long time, the unit is ordered to return to base but a distress call pushes them for one last stop. Unluckily for them, the Locust Horde is behind the ambush and with the raw power of a group of Boomers, the story of the heroes is ending before it really starts. Part Two Jace Stratton and Delta Squad find themselves neck-deep in Locust after an ambush! Facing overwhelming numbers and the threat of Boomers, will the team be able to fight its way back to Jacinto in one piece? And what does the reemergence of Locust in force mean for the success of the Lightmass Bombing some months back? Part Three After surviving harrowing assaults from the invading Locust Horde, Jace Stratton and Delta Squad are dispatched to Montevado. Their mission: investigate mysterious seismic activity unlike anything COG command has witnessed. Is it increased Locust activity – or is this the start of something more sinister? Part Four The monthly series based on the best-selling Xbox 360 game continues! After a nasty reception at Montevado, the members of Delta Squad find themselves in a fight for their very existence against overwhelming Locust forces! Will Sigma Squad, led by Augustus "Cole Train" Cole, reach them in time? And will they find the cause of the mysterious seismic disturbances rocking the area? Part Five Following a series of cataclysmic events, Delta Squad find themselves in the strategically worst possible position for fighting their alien attackers – underground! The Locust overwhelm the team and the casualties mount as the completion of Delta's mission could mean their demise! Part Six The action-packed prequel to Gears of War 2 concludes its opening arc with a bang! Delta finds their mission in shambles with numerous members dead! Could things possibly get worse? Plot Summary Delta Squad, composed of Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, Jace Stratton and Gil Gonzalez, are searching the Pirnah Badlands for lost squads. They find only one Gear, Corporal Michael Barrick of Echo-Six. The rest of the squad had been killed in action. Detla set up camp for the night, and Dom and Marcus tell war stories to the other soldiers. The next morning they discovered a homing beacon and were ambushed by a group of Locust drones. During the fight, Gil gets seriously wounded just before two boomers arrive. While the rest of the squad engage the enemy, Gil dies in Jace's arms. Jace recalls his own brother dying in his arms, but unlike then, Jace could not shed a tear. The squad returns to Jacinto for a week's break. Dom and Anya meet, and Dom told her he appreciated that she was looking for his wife Maria. Anya then proceeded to meet Marcus Fenix in a bar. Two tough guys tried to pick up Anya in a rough manner but Marcus intervened. Once they find out who Marcus is, they lay off for good. Once the week was up, Dom, Marcus and Jace prepare to head out to the Dorado Hills, along with Barrick, who was now in their squad. While flying over the hills, the King Raven they were in was shot down. The squad survived, but was forced to trek to their destination on foot. They came upon the Stranded town of Fucked, and rescued the inhabitants from Locust raiders. There, Delta was able to get a Junker and drive to Montevado. On the way, they were ambushed by a Brumak and Drones, but were rescued by Sigma-One. Marcus ordered Baird to take Lily back to Jacinto, while Delta entered Montevado using Rat Bikes. In the city, the squad were overwhelmed by a swarm of Wretches and the city sinking beneath their feet. Managing to get to the edge of the sinkhole, they were attacked by Bloodmounts, which a Corpser had led to them. Unable to hold them off for long, Marcus and Barrick fought the Locust while Dom and Jace escaped, running into more Stranded, including Lily's mother. Barrick, realising he was losing the fight to Rust Lung, and thus was already dead, sacrificed himself to save Marcus. Marcus was able to make it to the top and escape the sinkhole, but Jace fell down back into the Hollows, where he was attacked by a Berserker. Marcus came to the rescue in a King Raven, and was able to save Jace while the Berserker plunged to its death in the Hollows. Delta-One was able to make it back to Jacinto, and Jace was able to renew his faith and help Dr. Gregory Wisen in the orphanage. Appearances *Blake *Augustus Cole *Draper (Unnamed)E-mail from Joshua Ortega: That is in fact Draper in #2, Liam Sharp did such a good design on him I figured he had to come back later at some point... *Emma *Marcus Fenix *Gil Gonzalez *Victor Hoffman *Jace's Brother *Jace's Father *Jace's Mother *Jerry *Jonboy *Lily *Nash *Polanski *Richard Prescott *Carlos Santiago *Dominic Santiago *Maria Santiago *Jace Stratton *Anya Stroud *Unidentified Gear (Jace's Rescuer) *Unidentified Gear (Jace's Rescuer With Tattoo) *Unidentified King Raven pilot *Unidentified Reporter *Gregory Wisen |creatures=*Bloodmount *Brumak *Corpser *Human *Kryll *Locust **Beast Rider **Drone *Nemacyst *Seeder *Wretch |events=*Locust War **Mission to Montevado **Mission to the Pirnah Badlands **Siege of Jacinto |locations=*Tyrus **Jacinto City **Montevado |organizations=*Coalition of Ordered Governments **Coalition of Ordered Governments Army ***Delta-One *Stranded |vehicles=*Centaur **Centaur II-W0801 *King Raven |technology=*Boomshot Grenade Launcher *Gnasher Shotgun *Hammerburst II *Hammer of Dawn *Lancer Assault Rifle *Snub Pistol |miscellanea=*COG Armor *COG Tag *Tyran }} Alternate Release Gears of War Flip Book #1 features the first two issues of the Hollow story arc. Featuring both issues with alternate covers in a limited run. Reception Weekly Comic Review thought that "the art, dialogue, and story all do a wonderful job of using the atmosphere and characters to great effect" although they wonder about the depth and how the comic would work for someone not familiar with the game.Gears of War #1 - Review, Weekly Comic Book Review On issue #2 they felt that the "artwork effectively brings the violence and war-torn environments to the page" and the dialogue is "standard tough-guy, action movie stereotype type stuff, but it is what I expected and (in some ways) hoped for," concluding that "the book delivers the Gears of War experience pretty well "Gears of War #2 - Review, Weekly Comic Book Review Comics Bulletin also wonders about the audience the series is aiming for as it will appeal to fans of the game who are also readers of comics, but they feel that it is not accessible enough for general readers.[http://www.comicsbulletin.com/reviews/122360966685801.htm Gears of War #2 review], Comics Bulletin Benjamin Birdie reviewed the second issue for Comic Book Resources, having not picked up the first issue because he had concluded, from a quick flick through, that the art was a "sloppily inked, chunky disaster." However, once he read the second issue, he had to change his mind, saying "Liam Sharp’s work, when you sit down and read it, works absolutely perfectly in the context of the book" and concludes that " it’s a strange artist who, from a slight distance can look so unappealing, but when you allow yourself to step into the world they’ve created turns out to be incredibly talented." He suggests Ortega does a "fairly decent job" with the dialogue but the story delivered what is required, "Gears, and Ortega in this comic, does best is creating gripping set pieces of conflict and violence."[http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=user_review&id=484 Gears of War #2 review], Comic Book Resources See also *Gears of War:Comic Series *Gears of War:Barren External links *Gears of War at the Grand Comic-Book Database *Gears of War at the Comic Book DB *Gears Of War at TFAW.com (Things From Another World) *http://www.dccomics.com/wildstorm/comics/?cm=10421 This is wildstorm Cover Gallery File:Hollow_Issue_one.jpg|Part One cover File:Hollow_Issue_two.jpg|Part Two cover File:Gearsofwarhollow3.jpg|Part Three cover File:Hollow_issue_four.jpg|Part Four cover File:Hollow_issue_five.jpg|Part Five cover File:Hollow_issue_six.jpg|Part Six cover References Category:Books Category:Comic